drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Parallel World
''Note: ''This page is kept for historical purposes and is no longer up to date. Talk to Captain Anne Reed in Jarlshofn, who will, then, sail you to the Sea of Shadows dock in Watery Grave. Head over to the northern corner of the map and find Ammon, who will initiate his quest lines for unique rewards. #'Lord of the Dead' (in Ocean of Bones) >> Across the Sea of Souls >> Deadly Blow .......................................................................... Ring of Death >> Ring of Death .......................................................................... Ring of Death #'Between Worlds:' Locations unlock in sequential order ##Grimmagstone ......................................................................... Ring of Life ##Hagastove Grotto ..................................................................... Ammon's Wings ##Catacombs / Crypt of Kings ...................................................... Ammon's Horizon ##Wildherz Caverns...................................................................... Ammon's Clutches ##Prison of Souls / Liar's Lair / Khalys' Elysium ............................... Ammon's Journey & Ammon's Refuge #'Weapons of the End of Time' ##Ocean of Bones / Halls of the Dead / Mortis' Courtroom ....... Weapon of the End of Time When you enter the Parallel World, be aware that these maps are designed to be completed in groups of 3-5 because of the high difficulty level. Monsters in each location will scale to the highest level player in the group and additional difficulty will be increased with additional players. Complete quests by collecting Minor ''fragments dropped from normal mobs, ''Mighty fragments from mini-bosses, and Powerful fragments only dropped from the main boss. This may require many runs through the map (up to the 100s depending on your luck). Awards have variable enchantment values and will scale to your appropriate level upon completion of the quest. Level 45, stated values are listed in the Wiki. Repeat quest to re-earn rewards with a re-roll of stats. (Q1) Grimmagstone Reward: Ring of Life Tips: Igniz the Inferno of Death: Ignis casts powerful fire-based attacks that cause burning damage over time. Be sure to keep this boss stunned if going in for a melee kill. True to his name, he will explode in a blaze of glory upon death. Trick: There is a half-broken pillar to the right of his area that is low enough for you to shoot over but high enough that he cannot hit you. If you get behind this you can kill him without worry of damage except when he explodes. Rapid Death: Rapid death boasts very fast travel speed, and fast attack speed, but attack strength is moderate. He is immune to stuns so is very dangerous if not careful. Madok the Tormentor: Madok is surrounded by a powerful entourage that do not drop fragments. Target only Madok and leave the others behind. Have one player from the group run into the main room and gather the attention of the enemies and kite them into the hallway. All others gather at the far end of the hallway and stay alert for Madok. Drag the warriors, archers, and nefetari to the end of the hallway until they flee back to their original position. Repeat this with as many waves as needed until Madok slowly hovers toward the hallway. If he is accompanied by several others, release an Eagle or similar stun on Madok while guiding the others along the hallway to rubberband away. Madok has very powerful attacks, so take turns keeping the boss stunned or run around him to avoid the attacks. (Q2) Hagastove Grotto Reward: Ammon's Wings Tips The pathway to the boss is much less linear than in Grimmagstone, so the threat of a surprise attack is high. Try not to get surrounded and retreat back to a cleared area if you get into trouble. Snot the Rascal: Approach this group from the bottom of the right stair case. Because there is a narrow pathway here, the monsters can be easily contained and fought. This mini-boss will leave a pool of poison upon death. Frostbite the Witch: Stand at the entrance of this area and start attacking into the den. Dragonknights and wolves should get front row seats and absorb most of the damage, while others attack from behind. Upon death, Frostbite will explode and freeze anyone in its vicinity. She is immune to freeze stuns by mages. ONLY rangers, Dragonknights, and dwarves can stun her. Ragana's Vengeful Spirit: A mighty pain because she has other witches with her and so the amount of gremlins that are summoned gets very ridiculous very quickly. A ranger with the ability to mark enemies with a net and a spellweaver using chain lightning is essential as well as a Dragonknight using banner. One good strategy is to have spellweavers/rangers fight the gremlins on the stairs and hopefully get to the lesser witches while the dragonknight goes behind Ragana and attacks her from the other side. Both parties then push forward until she's defeated. (Q3) Catacombs - Crypt of Kings Reward: Ammon's Horizon (Q4) Wildherz Cave Reward: Ammon's Clutches *This Parallel World is notorious for being stingy on drops. It is quite common for players to finish a run without getting any mighty or powerful drops and only a couple of minors (and sometimes no drops at all). Players should be prepared for a lengthy stay at this location. (Q5) Prison of Souls - Liar's Lair - Khalys' Elysium Reward: Ammon's Refuge - Ammon's Journey *Many find that focusing only on the 3 elemental bosses (Living Frost, Persistant Storm and Living Inferno) in Prison of Souls is the quickest method of collecting the medium fragments and completing this Parallel world. (Q6) Ocean of Bones - Halls of the Dead - Mortis' Courtroom Quest: Collect 700 Pure Cruelty Extracts / 150 Blood and Iron Chips / 65 Spectral Lights / 1 Death Rattle *The Pure Cruelty Extracts come from the Mean Souls. These are the first monsters you will encounter on your trip into the world of the dead. As their name inquires, they resemble ghosts. *The Blood Iron Chips come from the Cold Death Knights. Be wary when fighting these monsters because their powerful swing will hit anyone within reach of their mighty two-handed swords. Also, when you defeat this monster he will explode and an ice wraith will appear in its place. These monsters have less health and defense, but have higher damage. They do not drop Blood Iron Chips. *The Spectral Lights come from the Mortis' Priest's. These are Death Mages (they look like Angricular at the end of the Ocean of Bones map upon your entrance to Halls of the Dead) and they ride giant beetles. Be extremely cautious when fighting them because they summon a death meteor that deals massive damage to anyone it hits. These monsters are stingy of their light. *Death Rattle comes upon defeating Mortis. Category:Locations Category:Quests Category:Outdated